Talk of Two Imps
by Z-END99
Summary: Midna is tired and wants to think in the forest. Zant, Zelda, her kingdom and her own cursed form. Hard to believe that a bit of friendly advice could come from such an unexpected source.


**Ok, so this is a one-shot revolving around Midna and Skull Kid. I really couldn't find anything like this so I either didn't look hard enough or this is actually a first. Well I hope you like it and it's from Midna's point of view.**

 **I Do Not own Zelda. It belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Midna was rather annoyed at the moment. Not just at the current events but that could really be taken into consideration. No she was annoyed because she had to sit here and watch as her "Servant" tried to pass some ridiculous test. She floated on the side lines, unable to help the lone wolf on any of it.

They've been at this for, what? an hour or something... She really needed to find something to do, watching the wolf just go at this was really starting to get old.

"Hey, Link. I'm taking a walk, I'll be right back... Stay" she ordered as her answer was the sound of a squishing sound. Not paying attention, a giant statue leaped on the wolf, crushing it before the test started from the beginning. The wolf gave a loud growl, as if to want to rip something apart. When he was done, he went for it again.

Midna just floated off, not really thinking about Link's trial and more on what happened in the last three days. They were so close, they had the last Fused Shadow. She could have taken back her rightful place as Princess and freed herself from looking like some pathetic imp.

But then Zant came along and messed that up. She despised him. With every fiber of her being, she loathed the usurp king of the Twilight Realm. The man who cursed her... the man she thought she could once trust...

Forming her hair into a large fist, she slammed it against the tree, causing her to shake a few leaves off. To make matters worse that damn tyrant forced her to live in the Realm of Light now. She was dying... a part of her wished she was the one who died.

But she didn't because of the princess...

That foolish Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She gave up her own life to save her. Now all that mattered was taking the Master Sword and confronting Zant after getting to the Mirror of Twilight.

Then she would have her revenge... and take back her kingdom...

"That's a pretty scary face" a voice echoed from the trees, causing her to panic and look around. Who said that, she wasn't alone?!

Before she could say anything, a familiar little imp dropped down from a nearby tree, no longer having his lantern and giving her an unsettling smile.

"I didn't think you could actually look scarier than you did before" the Skull Kid chuckled as Midna glared. Oh yeah, then there was this joker who used those puppets to knock Link and her around.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded as the imp just shrugged. Not really caring at all about the new arrivals. Looking back, he gave a small, witty reply.

'I live here, remember... but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the little doggy?'

Little doggy? oh right, Link. Midna frowned as she remembered why she left in the first place. She wanted to avoid a headache... and ran straight into a migraine.

She had horrible luck...

"I decided it was best to give him space, since he's clearly trying to concentrate-" she stated only to be cut off by the sounds of a feral animal about to attack something to pieces. Safe to say Link failed... again.

"Honestly, I thought you guys would finished that already..." he said as Midna just sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Haven't you been trying for an hour already?"

Yes... they have.

"What are you anyways?" she asked as she focus all her attention on the imp, who just glanced at her.

"What do you mean... I'm a Skull Kid, one of a kind" he joked, standing on one leg and holding his arms out wide while Midna twitched.

"I meant what's you game here? You attack us, but you lead us here. We fought you but you're friendly? What is wrong with you?" she stressed. She was wondering what he was up to, he just smirked.

"Oh, well I am the guardian here. I have to do my job... Can't really say I'm good at it if I don't try hard enough." So she was right. She had a feeling he led them to the spot in the woods. She just couldn't understand why...

"Seem a little weak for a guardian" she mocked only for him to mock back.

"Seem pretty tiny to be a princess" he joked as Midna felt her body freeze. She misheard him, she had to of.

...There was no way he could have known-

"You look like you've seen a ghost. are you that startled I know your little secret... Oh Twilight Princess" he said, bowing in an overdramatic way. "Do I need to roll out my red carpet for her highness and her little puppy-"

He was cut off by her picking him up in her arm-like hair and slamming him into a tree.

"How do you know, who told you... are you with Zant?!" she demanded as the imp just laughed it off before disappearing. She was now on guard. This wasn't some simple guardian, this was an enemy, a monster that posed a large threat to her... to her kingdom. To Link...

Not that she cared about the mutt...

"No, I am not with the false king. I know about you because I knew a white wolf told me." White wolf? the same white wolf from before... how was that connected to anything?

"So since we're on... I assume the same side, want to fill me in on why you look like some kind of imp?" he asked as she felt insulted... she didn't say anything though and instead smirked.

"That's really hypocritical of you. your an imp just like me." she teased while he just laughed it off.

"Yeah, but I pull it off better, even in my old age" he laughed as she was staring at him in slight disbelief. He was happy to be an imp? wait...

"How old are you?" she asked, curious about the creature before her.

"I never really counted... but apparently I was considered a legend back in Termina." Midna had no idea what or where that was but a legend. Was he that obnoxious that he had a legend after him?

"So I guess not counting the... one hundred... one fifty... I guess around maybe a few thousand plus" he said while shrugging. He never bothered counting.

He shouldn't have to anyways...

Midna stared hard at the imp, a few thousand... that was older than her. That was almost as old as their sentencing into the Twilight Realm. How was that possible?

"Well regardless, I'll let you go, afte-rall I don't want to keep you-" he said before Midna spoke up one last time.

"Why did you bother helping us, isn't it your job to protect that thing. Why let us through?" It was a simple question. She wanted to learn more about this little creature who smirked at her.

"Because he needs that sword... and because I trust you two to defeat Zant" he said as he jumped into the trees, leaving a small echo of laughed behind.

"It's not bad to relax you know... maybe you could have a better life if you had a little fun" his voice whispered in the area, Midna just floating there.

Relax... she didn't have the time to relax, She needed results, and soon. Floating her way back to Link, she saw him laying on the ground, free from the trial and seemingly asleep.

"Huh, what the-Hey, get up Link" she barked as the wolf just looked at her, exhausted. "We need to get that sword, you can't just quit on me!"

"...Midna, I'm tired" he whined through their shared link as Midna frowned. "I spent the last two days running through the field, the castle... to the forest an dealing with that puppet master. Can't I just sleep a little?" Midna said nothing, her annoyance still present.

but when he put it like that...

"You get five minutes" she said. It fell on deaf ears as the wolf fell asleep. Midna just looked at the wolf before giving in, returning to the wolf's shadow for some rest herself.

She needed some sleep, maybe a small break was good for them. After all, he did deserve some rest for the work he put in... maybe relax and have some fun-

"..."

"Great Din..." she muttered out loud. That little imp was actually right.

And she decided, life-scarring or not, she didn't care.

* * *

 **So any thoughts on it, I really didn't know how to right Midna's character but around this time in the game, She clearly has a lot of things on her mind. Zant, Zelda, the Mirror of Twilight and she seems like the person who would focus on more the goals than knowing when to relax. Especially when the future of her kingdom is involved.**

 **On the opposite end, Skull Kid is well... Skull Kid. He's playful and mischievous so he and Midna would assumingly get along. A reference to the Hero's Shade for giving Skull Kid the heads up on Midna's identity. It would be really interesting to see these two interact a little more, especially if Skull Kid from TP is the same one from MM. But that's just my thoughts.**


End file.
